Even With Cuts and Bruises
by iloverob32
Summary: This is the scene at the campfire with Bellamy and Clarke in episode 2x5. I wondered what Bellamy was thinking when he was looking at the two women in his life. Clarke and Octavia POV's also included.


**This is the scene with Bellamy and Clarke by the campfire in episode 2x5. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking when he was looking at the two women in his life. This also includes POV from Clarke and Octavia. **

**Bellamy POV**

Bellamy stares into the flames, enjoying the peace and quiet. As a well-known fact, peace never lasts for long around there. Better revel in it while he can. He agreed to take the last watch, allowing the girls to get some much needed rest before they set out again to find Finn and Murphy. When they found them, they would all continue on to Mount Weather to rescue everyone else they could. His thoughts first fall on the two people they had to find.

Murphy had been an almost constant adversary. In the very beginning, Murphy had been someone Bellamy trusted to help lead the camp. Then, it became clear that Murphy was someone that enjoyed killing people. Now, he seems to have done a complete turn around. Who would have ever thought that Bellamy would trust him again? But then Finn had gone off the deep end and shot that Grounder for no reason.

Finn. He had watched Finn change from a weak, slightly naive boy, into a cold-blooded killer. Frightening what this world down here could do to a person. Bellamy wonders if he has changed. Nah. He's still the same ass he's always been. Snickering to himself, he thinks about all the others he knew when he was younger. Yep, this place has made everyone have a...harder edge to them.

Speaking of a harder edge, he sneaks a glance at Octavia, grateful he has his sister back. Now he can protect her. His big brother nature had never liked the bond she shared with Lincoln, that grounder guy or with any guy, if he is honest. Nevermind that he had tortured Lincoln to get answers, most answers he never gave. At least he has Octavia back. They can work out their differences later. She was stronger, tougher than he ever imagined she could be.

And then there was Clarke. Trying not to really look at her, because then he might have to be honest about how he really feels, he focuses on the fire. But he can't help himself. The pull of her is too great. Drawn to her, he watches her now sleeping form. He thinks back to the hug they shared. How her soft curves wrapped around his hard edges. How her hot breath felt on his neck and how she held onto him for dear life. He thought she hated him, maybe even wished for his death. Now he knows that's not true. But what else does it mean? He looks harder at her, watching how the flames cast an eerie orange glow over her. Even with cuts and bruises, she looks like some sort of princess. He had called her princess in the beginning because someone that looked that hot and was that educated could not possibly be able to survive in this climate. Sure, it looked good on paper. However, book smarts didn't usually equal earth smarts. But she most definitely proved him wrong. Hell, she proved everyone wrong. She was the most kick-ass girl he knew, a natural leader.

How in the world did he get here? Admiring a girl's fighting prowess. Before her, he thought girls were only for his pleasure. Now he knows he would never do that to her. Clarke was different, special.

The first time Clarke really earned his respect was when she killed Atom out of mercy. No hesitation, just true compassion. That might be his favorite trait about her. And as much as he doesn't want to admit it, she gets him, truly gets him. She gets that he only wants to protect his sister.

What Clarke did for him, getting a full pardon from the Chancellor, was nothing short of selfless, a miracle. Well, maybe it was a little selfish. When she said she needed him at the camp, his heart melted and the wall came down just a little more. He was shocked she wanted him to stay. She quickly corrected herself by saying that all of them needed him, but he suspected her wall was crumbling as well. They saved each other that day, physically as well as emotionally. The look of utter despair when she had to close the drop ship door without him in it, had haunted him for months. He felt such relief when he saw her today. Bellamy was quickly discovering their were many layers to Clarke Griffin. She stirs, as if she heard him say her name, at his final thought before he speaks.

**Clarke POV**

Throughout her fitful sleep, Clarke reflects back on the day. When she saw Bellamy and Octavia for the first time in months, she broke into a dead run. Bellamy was obviously surprised when she threw herself at him as was indicated by his hesitant return of the embrace. While not quite sure why she was so glad to see him, she was nonetheless. She was clearly glad he was not dead as he was an asset to this group. Yes, that was it. Octavia too. But she did not receive the same ark-shattering hug that Bellamy did. When she peeled herself from his muscular frame, (how could she not notice?), they looked at each other like long lost friends. Was it possible that he had put on more muscle since she had last seen him? And his hair was more unruly than ever. But if she ever got the chance to run her fingers through the tangled locks, once it was clean of course, she just might take the chance. If possible, the bruises made him even more good-looking, more manly, like he could take care of her. She would never admit any of this because she could take care of herself, thank you very much. And he was so cocky and arrogant most of the time, a complete ass, she would definitely never tell him he was hot. Let's not forget that he saved her life several times. Ok, so maybe it didn't hurt to have someone like him around.

Who was she kidding? Truth was she needs him, not only the camp. _She _needs him.From the attitude, to his respect, to his protection, she needs him.Underneath all that tough exterior, she knows there is a good heart. She has seen it with his sister. All of these thoughts permeate her brain while she is trying to go back to sleep. She had slept maybe a couple hours, for it was still dark, when she feels eyes on her.

**Octavia POV**

Octavia wishes they would find a tent and just get it over with already. The sexual tension is so thick, you could slice it with a spear. It has been since about two weeks into their experience here. What keeps them apart are their stupid battling egos. She saw the look on both their faces as they both held on to each other for dear life. It was relief, mixed with longing. She saw it. Everyone who knew them had to see. They were the only two still in the dark. Maybe they have a smilar bond like Lincoln and her? She's not sure. But what she does know is that they need to tell each other how they feel. And then shut up so she can sleep. But then her thoughts go to Lincoln again. Now, there is no sleeping. Time to get a move on.

**Ok, how'd I do? This was my first attempt at 100 story. Are they in character? Review, please!**


End file.
